


so rock'n'roll

by missedcall



Series: not up all night drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, Punk Harry, Punk Louis, Riding, Smoking/Cigarettes, Unbeta'd, louis in lace/panties/lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missedcall/pseuds/missedcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis in lace is definitely punk. Harry thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so rock'n'roll

**Author's Note:**

> For [annalee](http://smittenkittenlouis.tumblr.com) [(ao3)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenkittenlouis/pseuds/smittenkittenlouis), [abby](http:/und-ivided.tumblr.com)
> 
> thsi was so uncomforatble. I haven't posted in a while, so here y'all go, enjoy if you will(:
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing at all about being punk and i so don't think lace is punk but, a&a were rather persuasive. I apologize first hand.
> 
> title: circle the drain - katy perry

It had been an on-going secret Louis kept to himself—not even a single line in his diary knew of it. Louis was keen on keeping it that way, between him, himself, and his dick and arse. 

Harry and Louis had been a couple for some time, and they were also very  _punk_ , or at least they tried to be. And they didn't know how _punk_ it was to be _gay_ (for each other, no less), but then that's where their 'punk' personalities came in; they really didn't give a fuck. 

The same, however, couldn't be said for Louis and his secret; the thing was, he loved the look of lace over his thick, blurting cock, the way the material confined him until it hurt, the way precum bled through the thin and veiled cloth, the line of his dick so  _obscene_ and  _wrong_ —he got off on it, really, loved turning his chin over his shoulder and admiring the little black bows at either side of the thinned out seam as it angled into a single line, straight down the middle of his crack, tight and dark and  _feminine_ ; soft but hard, punk but not. 

What he loved most, though, was when Harry would come over and leave his shirts on accident, slipping on Harry's forgotten Ramones shirt, fragrant of his cologne, long and fitting just over the swell of Louis' arse so that he'd have to stand on his tip-toes and hold his shoulders up or bend over just to see the lace over his ass or the string between his cheeks. 

Louis right  _got off on it_. He just wished his boyfriend did, too, or hoped that maybe one day he could actually find out, hoped for the former reaction.

It was a Tuesday when Harry caught him in lace, and Louis hadn't  _meant_ for him to, hadn't  _meant_ for it to happen, hadn't  _meant_ to show Harry of his fetish—fetish?—but. It happened.

It happened. 

Harry was meant to come over later and Louis knew that very well, but because Harry's mum wanted him to come home first then make for Louis', Louis decided not to keep himself from the inner freedom he felt when he thought of the lace on his cock during his classes,  _felt it_ , even, under his tattered jeans and his boyfriend's ratty band shirt. He liked most especially going to the restroom, using the stall just so no one would see and he could take a longer peek at himself, sometimes snap a picture or two for his own pleasure, heart racing and cheeks flushed. 

And it felt wrong, but it felt so  _right_. And Louis was somehow convinced that it made him  _more_ punk. Even so, he kept it on the down-low. 

So Louis was in his room, sighing contentedly in the mirror with his chin over his shoulder leaning forward on the tips of his toes, the back of Harry's Nirvana shirt just pulling over the swell of his arse, just enough to catch the bow on his thong before the rest disappeared between his cheeks, biting his lip and flicking his tongue over his lip ring with a small smirk. Louis was delighted, biting back a moan as his eyes fluttered and he thought about being  _ravished_ in the knickers, dick pricking in interest. 

Louis didn't hear the faint sound of feet up the steps to his room or the small creak of the door, but—

"Oh,  _Lou_ ," Harry smirked, shutting the bedroom door with a quiet click. Louis gasped, eyes widening and flicking to Harry like a deer caught in headlights. He stood straight, or tried to, tripping over his feet and pulling the shirt over his bum hurriedly, fumbling for an excuse as Harry locked the door and dropped his bag, making his way over.

"Harry, I, um," Harry cut him off with a press of their lips, hard and laced with his smirk as his hands snuck beneath the back of the shirt Louis was wearing and gripped at his ample cheeks, full and round and  _hot_ in his palms. Harry gave him a squeeze, Louis' lips parting as he stumbled to keep the kiss on the tips of his toes, hands tightening in Harry's shirt, gasping, " _Harry_ ,"

"Caught you in the middle of something, didn't I?" He teased, running his fingers over Louis' ass. Louis tensed just the slightest, trying to pull away despite Harry's strong grasp. Harry sucked under the cut of his jaw, flicking his tongue and smirking against the skin. "'S alright, babe. If I had an arse like yours I'd be staring at it all day, too." 

His hands trailed higher up Louis' skin, soft and teasing as he kissed along the base of his neck, grinning. Louis' breath hitched as Harry hands moved higher and higher, fingers slipping dryly and delicately between his cheeks, eliciting a soft gasp. Harry quieted him with another press of their lips, grin showing through and pressing hard enough that Louis stumbled back a few steps, fingers twisting in Harry's shirt, trying to pull away. Harry held him tighter, squeezing Louis' ass until his lips were parting with a careful, shocked choke, heart stammering as his hands trailed higher and higher. 

"Harry," he tried uselessly; it was too late. Harry's fingers were trailing up Louis' sides as if in claim, nibbling at the boy's bottom lip as he let himself be  _consumed_ in Louis; his ass, his stuttered breaths, his warmth. Louis bit his lip, trying to pull from Harry weakly—it wasn't much of an attempt. Harry trailed his lips back down Louis' neck with a smirk, sucking and licking as his hands took claim. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, his eyes fluttering, embarrassed and apologetic. Harry's hands trailed higher, passing over the string taut over Louis' hips and pausing, trailing back, brows furrowing and lips loosening where he was sucking. He pulled away.

"Lou, what's—" Harry looked at him in deep confusion, almost disbelievingly, and when Louis gave nothing but a worrisome furrow of his own brows and scared, apologetic eyes, Harry let his fingers carefully back beneath the hem of Louis' shirt, pausing with eyes on Louis before he let them trail up the line of Louis' cheeks. Louis closed his eyes, swallowing hard as Harry reached higher, biting his lip over the ring and flicking at it with his tongue as a nervous habit. Harry's brows dug deeper when he was met with the small bow just above where the rest of the knickers disappeared between his cheeks, head tilting. Louis opened his eyes and Harry was staring at him with an intensity he couldn't name, fingers trailing along the cloth and over the string taut on his skin, hot and tight, when he knew Louis wasn't going to look away again. Harry's hand traced closer to Louis' front and Louis braced himself, Harry's thumb following the line against Louis' hip until it was tracing over the line of Louis' cock tucked beneath the lace, wet and hot where his tip was blurting.  

Louis whined, whimpered, maybe, and Harry's eyes widened, thumb pressing into the lace where it was wet, eliciting a gasp from Louis. " _Harry_ ," He cried, hands crawling up and squeezing at his shoulders, eyes fluttering shut. 

" _Lou_?" He pulled his hands from the boy, taking a step back and keeping his distance despite Louis' attempts at keeping him close. Louis stood still, defeated and wanting to curl in on himself. Harry let his hands roam to the front of Louis' shirt, toying with the hem as he tried to calm himself, staring at Louis with furrowed brows and eyes swimming with a million thoughts before he finally lifted it, carefully, taking another step back to get a better look. His eyes widened beyond themselves and Louis stood there pitifully, really wanting to curl in on himself. " _Louis_ ,"

Louis mewled, eyes fluttering shut and trying to swallow the ache in his throat. "'M not  _punk_ , Harry, I  _know_ ," he sniffed, taking steps back and trying to cover himself. But Harry shook his head, lips parted and eyes wide. 

"Lou—no, fuck, c'mere." He coaxed, taking big steps and wrapping his arm around Louis' waist, pulling him close. Louis felt small and whimpered, not meeting Harry's eyes. He took him up in a kiss immediately, wrapping his other arm around him and pulling him close against his chest until Louis was on the tips of his toes, fighting to stay on solid ground. Louis gasped into it, squeezing his eyes shut and holding onto Harry's shoulders as he dipped them back just slightly, arching Louis' back, keeping him close. "How long've you been wearing stuff like that?" He asked breathlessly, pink-lipped and looking down at Louis as he flushed under the question, brows furrowing. 

"A year," He breathed, just barely getting the words out. Harry kissed him again and Louis was still against it, letting Harry press their lips together for as long as he wanted. 

"That's so punk," He said, grinning, "That's  _punk_ , Louis,  _God_ , I have to fuck you. Can I fuck you?" Louis' heart stuttered, his breath hitching and a blush crawling up his neck, blinking up at Harry under furrowed brows. He swallowed, nodding carefully.

"Yeah— _yeah_ ," Harry kissed him again, harder than the last times licking into Louis' mouth and picking him up, a shocked gasp leaving Louis' lips, a  _moan_. Harry took him in his arms tossed him on the bed, crawling over and sucking around his neck as Louis curled up under him, fingers tugging in his curls as he let out soft moans and gasps.

"God, Lou, you're so hot." Harry murmured, nudging the sleeveless seam of Louis' shirt so he could suck at Louis' nipple freely, flicking his tongue against the bud. Louis bit back a moan. 

"Makes—makes me feel hot. The knickers." He admitted breathlessly. Harry nipped at his nipple lightly, making Louis gasp and arch up, tugging Harry's curls harder. He looked down at Louis with wide eyes. 

"'M never gonna buy you anything else ever again." He swore, cupping a hot palm over Louis' cock before the boy could say anything, keening with the touch as Harry squeezed, rubbing the lace over his wet head. "Just  _knickers_."

"N-not even punk." Louis stuttered. Harry got the idea, wetting his lips thoughtfully. He squeezed over Louis' cock once more, pulling the cloth and letting it snap back, Louis squirming with a small cry.  

He sat back and pulled a cigarette and lighter from his pocket, taking it between his lips and cupping the end as he worked to light it, shooting Louis a wink. Louis whined and Harry took a drag, pocketing the lighter and looking down at him. He ran his hand down Louis' thigh, squeezing close to his hip as he leaned in, letting the smoke out.

"Hands and knees," he whispered over Louis' parted lips, pinching his thigh. " _Now_." 

Louis whimpered softly beneath a hard press of Harry's lips against his, turning over onto hands and knees when Harry sat back with expectant eyes, butting the cigarrette partly in the ashtray on the bedside table. Harry smiled, running his fingers delicately over Louis' cheeks, up and stuck out just for him. 

He spread his cheeks and massaged them, leaning in with a smirk and a lick of his lips, puckering against Louis' rim like a kiss but sucking like a love bite. Louis gasped, jolting forward only in the slightest until Harry was pulling him back with a harsh squeeze, flicking his tongue as if in reprimand, tongue ring brushing against him teasingly.

" _Harry_ ," he sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lip and took what Harry gave him, twisting the sheets between his fists. 

He pulled away for a breath, reaching over Louis' bent body for the lube always kept beneath his pillow, tossing it to the side and rubbing his jean-clad cock against Louis' arse as he grabbed another drag. He grabbed the lube, cigarette hanging as he slicked some over his fingers, pressing them lightly against Louis' rim. Louis gasped, hole clenching beneath the touch and Harry smirked, rubbing more of it over. 

"Always so hot for me, babe. Always good." Harry praised, pulling the cig from his mouth, letting a half dry finger slip in. "Sorry I don't have the good stuff for you today, baby, but then you don't really deserve it, do you?"

Louis shook his head as Harry slipped another in, curving them and coaxing him to speak. "Why not? 'Ve you been  _bad_?" Harry asked, squeezing in a third. It burned, just a little, and Louis tried to choke back a sob because it felt so  _good_  and Harry never waited, knew just what he needed.

"Yeah." He breathed. 

"Yeah?" Louis nodded, biting his lip and trying to sink further into the mattress, twisting the sheets between his fists. 

"Been keeping secrets from you."

Harry smiled, had Louis bent over, spread out on hands and knees as he pulled his fingers from the writhing boy and slicked more lube nicely over his puckered hole. He leaned in, eye level with his ass and blew softly, sticking out a pointed tongue and flicking over it, the ball of his ring firm against it. "Secrets?"

"Yeah,  _yeah_ ," Louis cried, breath hitching as Harry countered his cold huffs of air with his warm, flat tongue, nice over the length of his rim, the little silver ball tickling.  

Harry smirked between his cheeks, making good use of his ring over Louis' rim a few times more, knowing that he loved it, proud when he felt Louis flutter around the delicate intrusion, pulling back and placing wet, lubed-up kisses over the swell of Louis' cheeks, running his teeth over the skin lightly. He squeezed two fingers in without further prep, wiggling them about and scissoring them despite the resistance.

"Such a naughty boy for me, aren't you, Lou? Acting big and bad, getting into fights all while wearing pretty little pink panties, huh? You have pink ones, don't you?" He nipped at his arse, sucking a love bite and squeezing a third finger in, fucking into him smoothly, running a soothing hand over his back and tugging at the short hairs at the nape of his neck. "Hardly punk anymore, are you?"

Louis whined, rocking his hips back gently. Harry smirked, reaching for the fag on the night stand and taking it in, letting it burn slowly over his throat before puffing it out over Louis' rim, making him squirm. "Feel good, princess?"

"Harry,  _yeah,_ " Louis gasped, back arching and head dropping between his shoulders as he panted. "I like feeling  _pretty_ ," he sobbed. 

"Shh, I know, love." Harry coaxed, squeezing in a fourth and squirting more lube onto him messily, cigarette caught between his teeth. "You gonna cum for me?" He asked, hand firm over Louis' lower back and thumb pressing into one of his dimples, fucking his fingers in quickly. 

Louis shook his head, lip caught between his teeth as he let out a huff of air and shook his head harder, "N-no. No, I won't, Harry." 

Harry tutted, taking the cigarette between his unoccupied fingers and jabbing into Louis determinedly. "Aw, why not, babe? 'M I not good enough?" He feigned a pout, flicking the cigarette back onto the night stand and just barely making it. He let out the smoke in small huffs around his words. 

"I want, want you to fuck me with the panties on. Remind me what—what real punk is." Harry coughed, then, the smoke blooming in front of him so he couldn't see Louis' perfect ass for just a moment, cursing under his breath as his dick perked in interest and he waved the smoke away. 

"Lou?" He croaked, fingers slowing in the boy's arse until Louis was whining and rutting back against them softly. 

"Fuck me like a punk." He clarified in desperate breaths.

Harry groaned, dick twitching. "Fuck, Lou, yeah?" 

Louis moaned in response, rocking his hips back with his face squashed in the pillows. "Yeah." 

Harry cursed, drawing his fingers out of Louis' tortuously as Louis writhed beneath him, whimpering and arse clenching around Harry, trying to keep him in. He wiped them on the sheets hastily and reached for the lube, squirting some on his palm. 

He worked his jeans and briefs off quickly, wrapping the hand around his finally free cock with a small hiss and leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek and squeezing it. "Why don't you come ride me, darling?"  

Louis panted in response, nodding his head and moving to turn and sit on Harry, but Harry stopped him. "Wait, not yet. Scoot back a little, yeah babe? But stay on your hands and knees." Louis whined and looked back at Harry with a pout, but Harry rolled his eyes and yanked the boy back by the hips, just over his folded knees, snapping his panties against his skin. Louis squealed and Harry smirked. 

"That's better." He said, sat back and working over his hand over his cock as he let his other hand roam over Louis' cheek, pulling it from the other and running this thumb over Louis' wet rim before letting it slip in, fucking it in time with the hand on his cock, admiring his wonderful, God-given assets, working himself up. Louis gasped, rocking back softly on the small digit and he was so, so gone. 

Harry watched as Louis' hips rocked back, hole fluttering and getting tighter around Harry's thumb each time he made to pull it out. And he groaned because it was so, so hot. His eyes trailed, looking over the red on Louis' bum cheek where Harry's hand was squeezing it, the black lace imprinting its line onto Louis' skin as it rested taut over his left swell. Harry licked his lips, rolling his head back as he tried to calm himself. 

He slipped another finger in, just for fun, and looked up in time to see Louis gasp at it, arse holding him in tight despite the four Harry had prepped him with earlier, and he groaned, biting his lip and pulling his fingers from him, minding Louis' whine. 

"Alright," he panted, "C'mon babe, 'm gonna cum before I even get my dick in you." 

Louis looked at him over his shoulder, chest heaving and face red and hot and flushed. Harry pulled him back swiftly, turning him over on his lap and catching him in a kiss before he could react. Louis gasped into it, rolling his hips lightly against Harry's, panting. He let his hands wander as Harry's fingers pressed harder into his hips, hands moving around the mop of Harry's hair down to the round, black earrings in his ear and the line of his jaw, lips parted and hardly kissing back, just breathing and letting Harry lick into his mouth sloppily and it was hot, he was _hot_. "I love you." Louis panted. He felt Harry smirk against his lips, rolling Louis' hips down rougher against his erection, eliciting a gasp and letting him feel what Louis did to him. 

"And I love you, Lou." He promised, kissing back in a toothy-grin. "C'mon," He said, pulling away and meeting Louis' flushed cheeks and wide eyes. "Want you to sit on my cock, now." 

Louis nodded and Harry smashed their lips into a kiss again, licking between Louis' breath-parted ones. He worked his hand over his cock in quicker pumps, knuckles brushing over Louis' lace covered, wet head with each flick of his wrist, breath stammering as he swiped over his slit, felt Louis' tongue licking back against his. He pulled from their kiss, eyes hooded. 

"You need me to finger you some more or are you good?" Harry panted, licking his lips. Louis' eyes fluttered down onto him, swallowing.

"No, no I'm good. Please, I just want you to fuck me." Harry nodded. 

"Okay, do you, um," But Louis was already one step ahead, taking Harry in a kiss before getting on his knees and scooting back, reaching behind himself and moving the fabric to the side, taking Harry's cock his other hand and lowering himself as if it was a regular thing, getting fucked up the arse with panties on, which, " _Fuck_ , you finger yourself like this? With knickers on?" Louis looked up at him almost startled, blush taking over his cheeks, eyes widening. 

"Sometimes," He said, hushed, "Sometimes when I'm—when I miss you." His hand squeezed around Harry's cock subconsciously, nervous for Harry's reaction. Harry threw his head back and hissed, slapping Louis' hand away and grabbing it in his own hand. Louis gasped. 

"Sorry, sorry. You're gonna make me cum. Fuck, that's so hot, Lou." He panted, eyes wide and honest on the boy above him. He leaned up, pressing his lips against Louis' and flicking his tongue over Louis' lip ring, his own ring clinking against it. He snaked his hands around Louis' waist, bringing him down quickly until the head of his cock was brushing against his rim, just pressing past. Louis gasped above him and Harry's eyes were fluttered shut, lips brushing. "Please, sit on me before I blow."

Louis bit his lip and nodded, sinking slowly onto Harry's cock, hands taking to Harry's arms, letting his panties slide against Harry's cock, dry and rough, eliciting a hiss. He gasped, eyes shut tight as he grabbed onto Harry's biceps with force, taking in his thickness, still not accustomed to it but loving it no less. He sank until he was sat flush against Harry's hips, breaths heavy and dick twitching, sobs caught in his throat as his mouth hung open in silent screams. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist carefully, pulling him forward and making Louis cry out, cutting him off with a kiss, rough but passionate. Louis moaned into it and Harry let his hands slide back to the boy's hips, lifting him easily and fucking him back down. 

" _Harry_ ," He gasped, pulling away. Harry pulled him back, licking into his mouth and lifting him again, fucking him down onto his cock. Louis cried out, clenching around Harrt with every shift of his hips, pressing back into the kiss, hard. "So big," he gasped.

Harry pulled away, kissing the corner of Louis' lips and trailing down to the hinge of jaw with heated pants in between. "Yeah, babe? Feel good?"

Louis mewled, tilting his head back in pleasure, silently begging Harry not to stop. Louis parted his lips to answer but Harry lifted Louis higher up his cock, his hands falling to Harry's shoulders as he fucked his hips up and brought Louis' down hard again and again and again, panting, the curve of Louis' erection beneath the lace of his knickers rubbing under his shirt and against his tummy. " _Yeah_ ," Louis panted, high-pitched and caught in his throat, " _Yeah_ , _Harry_ , _right_ _there_."

"Fuck, feel good, Lou," Harry praised, fucking Louis down in shorter, quicker movements. Louis bit his lip and nodded, eyes wide on Harry's as he started fucking himself down on Harry's cock at his own pace, hard and coaxing Harry to let him do it, mouth lax and breaths falling out in small pants. "Always do." 

" _Uh_ ," Louis moaned, " _Harry,_ " he cried, eyes squeezing shut, lump in his throat. Harry obliged, letting his hands slip to Louis' cheeks, fingers slipping beneath the fabric where his knickers were pushed to the side, so obviously no longer salvageable. He grabbed his as in full, spreading him further around his cock, fucking up in small bucks, willing himself not to utter another " _Yeah?_ ". Louis moaned, then, hands on Harry's shoulders as he let his head roll back and he fucked himself harder down his boyfriend's cock, rolling his hips and baring his neck. 

Harry put his lips to good use, leaning forward and attaching them to the side of Louis' neck, mumbling sweet, dirty nothings between, sucking hard and with big eyes perched on the beautiful boy riding him. He let a hand trail between them, tracing lightly over the line of Louis' cock under his panties, pressing his palm to it and making him mewl. Harry caught his lips in a kiss, whispering, "I love you," between their parted lips. Louis nodded, eyes shut tight and choking back sobs as Harry rocked smoothly into him, matching the circle of his hips. He could feel him in his stomach, Louis was sure, and it hurt so _fucking_ good, felt so fucking _intimate_ , made him writhe, and Louis let his tears out, just small ones that gathered at the corners of his eyes and blurred his vision as he looked back at the boy whose cock he was bouncing on, the one holding his hips and shoving him down, pulling him back up and fucking into him, hitting his spot _every single time,_  panting and looking up at him, red-cheeked and determined.  

" _Harry_ ," he sobbed, " _Please_." Harry huffed, pulling Louis down in long, sharp thrusts against his cock, feeling him out just twice more before he leaned in and kissed him, pried Louis' hands off his shoulders and laced their fingers, letting him fall back onto the mattress and reattaching their lips, pinning his hands and fucking into him long and hard, grunting with every thrust. 

"You gonna cum, babe?" He panted, pulling away just slightly, rubbing against Louis' cock with every thrust. Louis leaned up and kissed him again, moaning into it with shut eyes. 

"Yeah, Harry. Yeah, I'm—I'm gonna cum, _fuck_. Harry," he sobbed, "Right there, you're so _big_ , _Harry_." 

"So fucking _tight_ ," Harry cursed "C'mon, Louis. _Cum_ ," He urged, hitting his hips hard and flush against Louis' with every thrust, the smacks quick and loud within the room. 

"'M almost there," Louis cried, clenching his eyes tight, squeezing Harry's hands. "So _close_ ,"

Harry licked against Louis' ear, pants fanning, making Louis shiver, pushing him closer. "C'mon, Lou," Harry whispered, "Be a good boy and cum for me, yeah? Be a good boy, c'mon." He coaxed, "Taking my cock so good, Lou, like a right _punk_. You look pretty, baby, pretty in those panties." Louis mewled with the praises, not far from his orgasm and Harry ripped his hand from Louis' bringing it down to the boy's still covered cock, reaching beneath the lace. "And we've just _ruined_ them."

" _Harry_ ," He cried, tears free-falling as he clenched hard around Harry, back arching and writhing with his orgasm, crying and gulping for air, taking over him and making him spurt all over Harry's hand as he tugs him over the edge, making a white mess of his black knickers. 

Harry cursed above him, taking his hand from Louis' panties and lacing their fingers back together despite the cum, holding Louis down and fucking into him hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm, just on the edge. " _Fuck_ , Louis." Louis clenched hard around him, trying to milk Harry of his orgasm, kissing around his face, feeling for his lips. Harry kissed Louis, _hard_ , masking his high-pitched moan by pressing Louis into the mattress with one last thrust, groaning as he filled Louis up, clenching around him, moaning high into the kiss, squeezing Harry's hands. Harry pulled away panting, hips stilling entirely as he pressed small pecks around Louis' face, over his lips and at the corners, flicking his lip ring and kissing over that, too. He took his hands from Louis carefully despite his worried whine, leaning in and kissing him again just to make him feel safe, sitting back and pulling himself carefully from arse, Louis writhing beneath him. 

Harry laid over him quickly, shushing him with a kiss and laying on his side, breathing hard and pulling Louis against his chest. "Fuck," he whispered, leaning in and kissing him again.

Louis kissed him back shortly, humming into it, sniffing and pulling away with soft, closed eyes, holding back worrisome tears. "Do you—d'you still think I'm punk?" He whispered. Harry's mouth fell slack in slight, looking at Louis disbelievingly. He let a hand trail between them and beneath the hem of the shirt on Louis, brushing over the wet lace covering Louis' cock and holding in his spunk. Louis gasped and cringed in on himself, ashamed.

" _Lou_?" Harry croaked. Louis opened his eyes, tears at the brim of his lid. Harry kissed him quick, wiping at his tears. "Louis, fuck, you're so _hot_ , Louis. I think your knickers are so _fucking_ punk." He promised, squeezing his limp cock and making him gasp and send him a short glare, giggling softly when Harry grinned at him. 

"Yeah?" He whispered quietly, private smile on his lips.

" _Yeah_ ," Harry said, wide-eyed and honest. "D'you— _more_? D'you have more?" He asked, breath shaky with the thought, dick pricking painfully back in interest.

Louis bit his lip on a smile, wiping at his eyes and sniffing, nodding discreetly. "Yeah." He breathed. 

Harry's eyes widened. "Can you, um, can you show me some?"

Louis blushed, but nodded his head, moving to sit up. "Mhm," he hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry's lips before swinging his legs off the bed and walking to his stereo. Harry sat up, too, watching him, observing where his shirt bunched up and he could see the wet spot on his arse, big and white at the edges and _his_. He bit his lip. "'ve got special music if you wanna show." He teased, biting his lip and looking over his shoulder. His blush was evident and Harry worked hard to keep himself from walking up to Louis and taking a nice grab of his ass, sucking a lovebite behind his ear. 

Louis turned around abruptly on Harry's fantasy, lip bitten and hips swaying softly. Harry's eyes widened and he swallowed, licking his lips and feeling the cool metal stud drag across them, biting his bottom lip and flicking over it. Louis smiled shyly, blushing and fighting not to look away as he tucked his thumbs beneath the hem of his ruined knickers, pulling them off his hips and trying not to cringe when they fell with a squelch. He walked over to the top drawer of his dresser, standing on his tip-toes to see properly and Harry could see a little bit of white leaking from Louis' bum despite all that his knickers had collected, his bum perched and out and perfect. Harry was getting hard.

Louis turned around, holding panties behind his back and snapping Harry from his daze. He looked up at him and Louis was looking down at him with a bitten lip. "Close your eyes." He urged. With reluctance, Harry did, and when Louis said it was okay to open them and Harry's eyes landed upon the soft, baby pink lace around Louis' half-hard cock, little black bows at either hip, the soft frills against the hard black embroidery, Harry fought not to cum right then and there, groaning and eyes fluttering on the image. _Wank bank_.

Louis got off on wearing lace, seeing himself hard and bulging beneath the frilly femininity of it, and Louis loved that his boyfriend, that _Harry right got off on it_ , too. And as he walked over and straddled his boy on the edge of his bed, took him up in a soft kiss despite their obvious arousal, cock hard against cock, Louis moaned at the endless possibilities, the endless _teasing_ that came with that simple fact, and he'd be taking _so_ many more pictures, now. Harry groaned into the kiss, hands fitting around Louis' ample cheeks, falling onto the bed back-first with Louis above him, smirking. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

They were punk, they were _so_ punk.

**Author's Note:**

> that was probably the worst bit of smut i've ever written 
> 
> Requests [here](http://mermaidsboobies.tumblr.com/)(:


End file.
